Déjate llevar
by Arisu Lin
Summary: [One-short] "Olía tan bien y su sonrisa era tan perfecta. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Era su compañera de equipo."


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.

 **Pareja:** Silvia Woods y Nathan Switf.

 **One-short:** 780 palabras.

* * *

 **Déjate llevar**

La tarde ya comenzaba a caer en la ciudad Inazuma. El entrenamiento de aquella tarde había acabado y uno tras otro fueron marchándose del campo. Hasta que prácticamente no quedo nadie, excepto cierto peliazul de cabellos recogidos y ojos anaranjados que no le apetecía volver a casa tan temprano. Cogió las pocas cosas que traía y se dispuso a caminar por los senderos de la vacía segundaria. Llego al club de futbol donde, no muy alta se escucha una música tranquila y relajada, como de vals, o al menos eso pensó el joven. Se acerco a la puerta donde ya comenzaba a oírse con mas fuerza y la abrió, encontrándose a una joven de cabello peliverde y ojos oscuros. Se encontraba ordenado las cosas del club, con millones de cacharros por el suelo.

― ¡Silvia! ¿Qué haces aquí?― pregunto confundido, al reconocer a la joven que se encontraba de espaldas.

― ¡Nathan!― se dio la vuelta con un montón de trastos en los brazos y asomándose por donde podía continuo― Creí que ya no quedaba nadie en el campo― respondió con una agradable sonrisa, a lo que el peliazul acabo sonrojándose.

― ¿Qué haces en el club a estas horas?― intentando no tartamudear se acerco a ella y le ayudo a soltar los cacharos en el suelo.

― Bueno, decidí quedarme a recoger un poco. Celia se marcho con Axel y pensé en ordenar el club ahora que no se encuentra el equipo.

― ¿Tú sola?― objeto él.

― ¿Que tiene de malo?― pregunto extrañada.

― Es mucho trabajo. Me quedo a ayudarte…― antes de que su compañera se opusiera o dijera algo más, agarro los cacharros que había en el suelo y se dispuso a echar una mano.

Los minutos pasaron para ellos sin darse cuenta, ordenado y limpiando mientras la conversación se hacia monótona y corriente, tanto que no se percataron de que la noche ya había caído. El club se encontraba perfecto, habían hecho un gran trabajo. Solo había algo que extraño al peliazul, el casete de música que había en la mesa. Era viejo y se encontraba algo desconchado. Se preguntaba de donde había salido.

― Silvia― llamo a la joven que se encontraba de espaldas a él colocando las últimas cosas― ¿De dónde salió ese casete?

― Lo encontré en el armario, se encontraba escondido entre las cosas de los chicos― respondió acercándose al aparato― Creí que no funcionaba pero le puse unas pilas y aquí esta, como nuevo― rio divertida― Me recordó al baile de primavera que tendrá lugar en unas semanas.

Era cierto, lo había olvidado. El club de periodismo llevaba meses dando la noticia por toda la segundaria, de ahí que Celia estuviera tan nerviosa. Las chicas de su club se encargarían de prepararlo todo. En cambio la pregunta que tanto temía hacer le vino a la mente, formulándola en voz alta.

― ¿Tú tienes pareja?

La peliverde le miro extrañada y dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a nuestro defensa.

― No. Digamos que la persona con la que quiero ir nunca estará libre para mí― respondió con tristeza, sabiendo a lo que se refería― ¿Y tú?

― No, pero no te preocupes no tenía pensado ir― bajo la mirada avergonzado para no toparse con la de la chica― No sé bailar― susurró.

― Eso no es problema, yo puedo enseñarte― comento con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al peliazul.

Se acerco a él y paso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, obligando a su cuerpo a pegarse a él. Llevo la mano de Nathan a su cintura y enlazaron las manos sueltas. Silvia empezó a mover los pies al ritmo de la música y el peliazul le seguía como podía. Tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas al tener a Silvia tan cerca. Olía tan bien y su sonrisa era tan perfecta. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Era su compañera de equipo. Además, ya le habían dejado claro que ella solo tenía corazón para Mark aunque aquel idiota la tratara tan mal. No se lo merecía. Silvia era maravillosa.

― Ves, es fácil. Solo tienes que dejarte llevar― comento alegre, sacando de sus pensamientos al peliazul.

Dejarse llevar… Tan difícil no era ¿verdad? Bueno, siempre tendría la oportunidad de esconderse bajo las sabanas de su cama si algo salía mal. Así que… se dejo llevar. Y al ritmo de aquella música dejo caer sus labios en los de Silvia, sorprendiendo a la peliverde.

Ya era tarde, tendría que volver a casa. Pero le apetecía bailar y seguir dejándose llevar un poco más…

* * *

 **Nota:** Bueno, una pequeña locura que surgió de la nada. Espero que os guste.


End file.
